Remaja Gagal Move On
by Ayako Daisuke
Summary: Rin ingin Move On dari mantan kekasihnya, Len Kagamine. Tapi, hatinya memberontak ingin melihat Len dari jauh. Tapi, apakah acara Move On Rin akan berhasil jika Len yang menyapanya duluan?/"Len! Berikan aku alamat e-mail mu!"/Oneshoot/LenxRin/ Not Twincest!


Holla Minna-chan ^^)/ Ay-chan kembali dan membawakan FF LenxRin lagi. Tapi, sebenarnya cerita ini adalah kisah nyata Ay-chan pas Ay-chan masih SMP kelas 3. Huehehe.. Menurut Ay-chan itu kisah nyata yang lucu, jadi Ay-chan memasukkannya ke dalam bentuk FF. Hoho, tapi ini berbeda. Kalau sebelumnya Len dan Rin jadian, ini Len dan Rin sudah menjadi mantan :v Fufu~ Pacar Ay-chan akan marah nih kalau bahas-bahas mantan *plakk *malah curhat

Eh, tapi Ay-chan mau bales Review untuk Pajama Drive kemarin. Uhuhu Ay-chan seneng banget ada yang respon karya Ay-chan disaat pendatang baru ini menampilkan karyanya untuk pertama kali *usap air mata terharu.

 **Mikan chanX3** : arigatou Mikan-chan udah bela-belain buka fanfiction Cuma buat review karya Ay-chan. Terharu bangeeet :') Hoho terima kasih atau pujian manisnya. Kalau Rin pake piyama kan, pasti tetep manis *dikasih jeruk oleh Rin* Penulisan Mikan-chan juga bagus kok. Sebelum gabung di fanfiction, aku udah baca FF Mikan-chan lho :p karena Mikan-chan udah sering Ay-chan liat di balasan review XD Ayo, Mikan-chan lanjutin lagi donk Fic Mikan-chan x3 Kalo untuk dunia FF sih Ay-chan memang baru pertama kali. Kalau untuk cerpen atau cerbung gitu, Ay-chan udah lama, sih huehehe XD Iya, Ay-chan akan terus semangat, Mikan-chan! Arigatou udah ikut berjuang di belakang Ay-chan! Arigatou Gozaimasu, Mikan-chan! *membungkuk 90 derajat*

Yosh! Langsung aja. Ini diaaa Fic Ay-chan yang keduaaa ^o^)/

 **Remaja Gagal Move On**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Ay-chan, but this story is really from my true life when I'm in the Middle School :v**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gajeness, Abalness, dan masih banyak yang lainnya.**

 **Rated : T for tenang aja XD**

 **Happy Reading ^^/**

"Gomen ne, Rinrin. Kami tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Kegiatan club kami akan sebenar lagi akan dimulai" ucap seorang gadis bersurai panjang berwarna teal dan dikuncir dua ini. Diikuti anggukan dari seorang gadis berambut panjang pula berwarna soft pink di sebelahnya. Sedangkan gadis yang memiliki surai honeyblonde sebahu dan memakai pita berbentuk telinga kelinci dan jepit masing-masing dua di poni sebelah kanan dan kirinya di depan mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Hey, kita sudah kelas 3. Sudah waktunya untuk membebaskan diri dari kegiatan club , tau" kesal gadis honeyblonde itu.

"Kami tidak malas sepertimu, Rin" jawab gadis soft pink yang tadi menganggukkan kepala. Matanya yanng beriris biru sapphire itu menatap gadis yang ia sebut sebagai Rin tadi di depannya.

"Ya, Rinrin. Menjadi senior di club itu menyenangkan, tau. Bergabunglah bersama kami" tambah gadis teal dengan semangat.

"Maaf, Miku, Luka. Aku tidak berminat sama sekali" ujar Rin dengan tatapann datarnya. Menurutnya, kegiatan club itu merepotkan. Apalagi mereka sudah mendekati masa ujian akhir sekolah. Bukankah waktu yang pas untuk belajar sungguh-sungguh dan mengesampingkan hal yang lain?

"Fufu~ Baiklah, Rinrin. Hey, Luka. Sepertinya Rinrin ada alasan lain sehingga tidak ingin berlama-lama di sekolah" desis gadis teal kepada gadis soft pink di sebelahnya. Sedangkan gadis soft pink yang dipanggil Luka tadi hanya mengangguk dan menyeringai ke arah Rin. Membuat gadis beriris aquamarine itu bergidik ngeri.

"Hey, hey, Luka. Senyummu menakutkan"

"Fufu~ Bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau bertemu dengan Kagamine-kun kalau berlama-lama disini iya kan, Rinrin" tambah gadis teal itu lagi yang berhasil membuat wajah Rin merah tidak karuan.

"Miku!" sentak Rin seraya menutupi wajahnya. Sedangkan Luka dan gadis teal yang di panggil Miku itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah laku sahabat mereka.

"Sudah ku katakan berapa kali, Rin. Carilah pengganti untuk 'adik kelas tercinta'mu itu" Luka sedikit berdehem karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Rin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Lancar sekali mulutmu berbicara, Luka" kesalnya. "Bukannya tidak susah untuk mendapatkan pengganti seperti Len itu"

Miku dan Luka kembali tertawa. Mengingat sahabat mereka ini selalu kekeuh dengan jawabannya yang satu itu ketika ditanyai tentang pengganti Len Kagamine, adik kelas mereka yang berhasil membuat Rin stuck di tempat. Len adalah mantan kekasih Rin. Mereka berdua sudah sering putus dan nyambung kembali. Ntah kenapa. Ya, mungkin bagi Len, untuk mendapatkan gadis selain dari Rin itu merupakan hal yang mudah. Tapi bagi Rin? Pesona adik kelasnya itu telah membuat pintu hatinya terhalang untuk siapa pun yang akan masuk. Singkatnya, Rin Kagamine mengalami sindrom susah Move On.

"Kalau ingin mendapatkan pengganti Len, makanya berdoa supaya kita cepat lulus dari SMP ini. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan pengganti kalau aku masih berada disini dan terus melihatnya. Pesonanya terlalu kuat!" Rin menggeram mengingat ia yang selalu berdebar-debar saat bertemu dengan adik kelasnya itu. Walau pun mereka sudah menyandang status sebagai mantan kekasih.

Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sejenak Luka berpikir. Kenapa Rin tidak pernah meminta saran dari Miku, mengingat Miku orangnya yang gampang Move On saat sudah putus. Kemarin dengar-dengar ia baru saja putus dengan Ted Kasane dan sekarang ia juga sudah mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan Kaito Shion. Ah, mungkin itu karena Miku Hatsune adalah idola di sekolah yang sangat terkenal akan kemanisan dan kesopanannya dalam berbicara.

Tapi, jika diingat-ingat, Luka sama iyanya dengan Rin. Ia juga belum bisa Move On dari mantan kekasihnya, Gakupo Kamui. Tapi, berbeda dengan Len, Gakupo sudah berjanji untuk tidak mencari kekasih lagi setelah Luka. Dan Luka pun berjanji seperti itu juga pada Gakupo.

Singkatnya, kehidupan percintaan 3 gadis manis ini sangat rumit dan berbeda.

"Ya sudah, sana pulang. Jangan sampai kau melihat Kagamine-kun saat pulang sekolah atau kau akan menyesal karena perbuatanmu sendiri, Rin" ucap Luka dengan nada mengusir. Rin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. Sahabatnya satu memang memiliki mulut yang tajam.

"Ne, Rinrin. Daijoubu ka? Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit karena typus, kan?" tanya Miku khawatir. Rin mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Miku.

"Daijoubu yo. Cuma typus biasa kok" jawab Rin santai seraya tertawa. Memang, sih. Beberapa hari yang lalu Rin sempat di rawat di rumah sakit karena typus kronisnya kambuh. Mungkin karena ia terlalu giat belajar untuk ujian akhir.

"Perhatikan pola makanmu, Rin. Kau harus tetap sehat sampai kelulusan kita bertiga" timpal Luka, gadis yang terlihat datar kalau dilihat dari depan. Tapi, jika sudah menyangkut sahabatnya, ia adalah orang yang perhatian.

"Hai, hai, Luka-baasan. Kau ini cerewet sekali" Rin memejamkan matanya seraya memijat kepalanya. Tidak melihat bahwa urat siku-siku sudah muncul di kepala Luka.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Mata Rin terbelalak saat mendengar bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini sebelum ia menemukan Len atau sebaliknya. Rin pun berpamitan pada Miku dan Luka lalu kemudian berlari kencang menuju gerbang sekolah. Tapi, sebelum itu ia sempat mendengar Miku berteriak,

"Semangat, Rin! Cepatlah Move On!"

Belum sempat sampai ke gerbang sekolah, Rin sudah merasa kelelahan. Mungkin karena Rin baru diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit dan kesehatannya belum pulih benar. Rin berhenti sebentar untuk menstabilkan nafasnya. Bisa ia lihat bahwa jalan menuju pintu gerbang sudah ramai. Ah, ia juga melihat Ted Kasane, mantan Miku yang satu kelas dengan Len melewatinya.

Rin menoleh ke belakang. Mencari seseorang. Kalau Ted sudah keluar, berarti harusnya Len sudah keluar, bukan?

Len?

"A-apa-apaan aku ini?! Kan aku sudah bertekad untuk move on! Ayolah, Rin! Kau tidak mungkin hanya mau stuck di Len saja, kan?" Rin menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Dilihat oleh beberapa adik kelas disana yang sekarang ber sweatdrop ria.

Rin pun berjalan kembali. Kali ini ia sudah melewati gerbang sekolah. Tapi lagi-lagi gadis 15 tahun itu menoleh ke belakang. Mencari Len, mantan terindahnya. Ya, setidaknya ia bisa melihat Len yang sekarang tidak bisa dimilikinya dari jauh, kan? Ah, terkadang hati dan otak Rin tidak mengalami singkronisasi *plakk

Setelah lama menoleh dan tetap tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, Rin akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menoleh lagi. Tapi setelah berpikir panjang, akhirnya Rin menoleh lagi dan mendapati Len yang berjalan pulang dengan santai. Dengan cepat Rin memalingkan mukanya ke depan.

'Gawat! Len beneran ada!' paniknya dalam hati. Ya, Rin juga bisa menjadi tidak konsisten dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tadi, ia sangat berharap untuk melihat Len. Tapi setelah melihat Len yang berjalan pulang, ia malah panik.

'Aku harus cepat-cepat berjalan supaya tidak ketahuan olehnya' Rin mengeratkan tas punggungnya dan berjalan cepat seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sifat geer nya keluar.

'Jangan menoleh, Rin. Jangan menoleh ke belakang. Jangan menoleh, Rin. Jangan—"

"Hay, Rin!"

"KYA!" Rin refleks berteriak tertahan saat merasakan telapak tangan besar menyentuh pundaknya. Tapi, ia bukan hanya terkejut karena telapak tangan itu. Lebih dominan karena, pemilik tangan itu memiliki suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"L-Len.." ucap Rin saat membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Melihat seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi 10cm darinya. Berambut honeyblonde sepertinya. Beriris aquamarine sepertinya. Dan yang sekarang masih memiliki hatinya. Len Kagamine.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Rin" sapa Len. Rin hanya mengangguk pelan. Dadanya berdebar-debar. Sama seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Yah, dan jadilah mereka pulang bersama siang ini.

"Hey, kudengar kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit? Kau sakit apa? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Len bertubi-tubi. Melupakan status Rin sebagai senpai dan mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak sempat memberitahumu, Len" Rin tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak mau besar kepala atas sifat perhatian dari Len tersebut. Karena ia sedang berusaha move on dari mantannya yang sudah membuatnya stuck di tempat itu. Lagipula, Len memang selalu perhatian pada semua orang.

"Oh, ya. Lain kali cobalah menyebutku Rin-senpai. Aku ini kakak kelasmu, ingat?" tambah Rin seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian mengutak-atiknya.

'Bagaimana mau memberitahumu jika e-mail mu saja tidak ada disini' gerutu Rin setelah melihat kontak-kontak di ponselnya.

"Tidak mau, ah. Lebih baik memanggilmu seperti ini saja. Aku sudah nyaman soalnya" jawab Len. Ia pun memangku tangannya ke belakang menggunakan kedua tangannya. Mendengar pernyataan dari Len, wajah Rin bersemu merah. Namun dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak! Aku ingin move on darinya!'

Mereka terus berjalan dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Rin memang sengaja untuk tak banyak bicara apalagi ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Len selama tidak bersamanya karena ia tidak ingin perasaan itu muncul lagi. Mereka terus berjalan hingga mereka sudah berada di perempatan jalan.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah di perempatan. Rumahmu lurus lagi dari sini, kan? Kalau begitu aku berbelok ke kanan, ya" pamit Len. Mata Rin membulat. Rumahnya memang tidak satu arah dengan Len. Menyadari itu, Rin langsung berpikir cepat.

'Ayo, Rin! Kalo bukan sekarang, ya kapan lagi? Kesempatan itu tidak akan datang dua kali, Rin!'

"Len! Berikan aku alamat e-mail mu!" pinta Rin setengah berteriak. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya sekarang. Sehingga ia lupa dengan tujuan awalnya. Untung Len berjalan belum terlalu jauh. Jadi, ia bisa mendengar teriakan Rin yang meminta e-mail nya itu. Len berpikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum. Akhirnya..

Setelah memberikan alamat e-mail nya dan mendapatkan e-mail Rin, Len kembali menyusuri jalannya dan begitu juga dengan Rin. Gadis 15 tahun itu terus memperhatikan layar ponsel nya. Menatap deretan huruf yang tertera di display ponselnya. Namun, setelah Rin menyimpannya, ia baru tersadar.

"Ne, chotto matte! Aku, kan mau Move On dari pemuda itu! Kenapa aku malah meminta e-mail nya? Dan kenapa aku juga memberikan e-mail ku padanya? Berharap ia akan mengirimiku pesan, begitu?!" protes Rin hampir berteriak.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih Rin?!" rutuk Rin pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau belum bisa move on darinya! Eh.. Tapi ini juga bukan murni kesalahanku. Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak melihatnya lagi tapi Len malah yang menghampiriku. Yakk! Tapi, tetap saja, baka! Bisa-bisanya kau meminta e-mail nya dan memberikan e-mail mu padanya! Eh.. Tapi aku melakukannya secara tidak sadar, bukan? Yakk! Tetap saja, baka!"

Kelakuan Rin yang menggila itu dilihat oleh teman-temannya yang kebetulan pulangnya searah. Kali ini mereka percaya Rin benar-benar sakit. Sakit jiwa! –"

Lelah akan kegilaannya, Rin pun terus berjalan. Menyusuri jalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Menyesal akan perbuatannya yang melambat-lambatkan jalannya hanya untuk melihat mantan terindahnya dari jauh. Kalau tahu begini jadinya ia akan cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya.

Eh? Menyesal?

 _"_ _Ya sudah, sana pulang. Jangan sampai kau melihat Kagamine-kun saat pulang sekolah atau kau akan menyesal karena perbuatanmu sendiri, Rin"_

Mata Rin terbelalak. Ia kembali mengingat perkataan Luka yang memperingatkannya tadi. Luka benar. Karena perbuatan bodohnya, ia jadi gagal move on dari seorang Len Kagamine, adik kelas tercintanya.

"Bagaimana bisa move on kalau begini terus. Lama-lama kau akan menjadi remaja Gagal Move On, Rin" ratapnya pelan.

 **Omake**

(Len's POV)

Aku menghempaskan diriku sendiri ke atas kasurku yang empuk. Melihat kembali e-mail yang diberikan Rin saat pulang sekolah tadi. Aku pun mengulum senyumanku. Apalagi saat aku mendengar teriakan frustasinya tadi gara-gara telah gagal melakukan acara 'move on' nya dariku.

Rin merupakan kakak kelasku. Aku bertemu dengannya saat kami masih SD. Aku suka melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah saat aku tersenyum padanya dan masih banyak lagi. Sampai aku heran, siapa yang kakak dan adik kelas disini.

Ternyata, dia belum melupakanku, ya.

Ku buka folder photo yang ada di ponselku. Banyak sekali photo nya yang kuambil diam-diam. Walau pun aku sudah sering mendapatkan penggantinya, Rin masih saja menarik perhatianku. Aku tau kami adalah mantan kekasih. Satu-satunya cara agar terbebas dari hubungan tidak jelas ini hanyalah kelulusan Rin beberapa bulan nanti.

"Bersiaplah, Rin" ujarku berbicara pada photo Rin yang ku ambil minggu lalu. Saat ia duduk di tangga bersama dua sahabatnya, Miku dan Luka.

"Aku akan mengirimimu pesan. Supaya kau masih terus mengingatku dan aku bisa membayangkan wajah manismu saat menggerutu nanti" lanjutku seraya terkikik.

Hehe, Owari, mak XD Untuk yang Omake, sih itu hanya karangan, ya minna-chan :3 Karena Ay-chan gak tau apa yang dipikirin mantan Ay-chan pas itu hehe.. Review nya boleh kali yaa :3 Kripik sambalnya dibutuhkan! ^^


End file.
